


I can't remember who I was before I met you

by JessicaDicko



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: College AU, Cuddling, F/F, First Kiss, Good Siblings Edric & Emira Blight, Slow Burn, boscha gets better i promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaDicko/pseuds/JessicaDicko
Summary: Luz moves to Bonesborough, a large town in the countryside of England. She's starting new at Hexside Academy, a school where the rich and elite go. She's lucky to get in on a scholarship, but she realises that not everything there is a bundle of joy.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne/Camilia Noceda, Edric Blight & Emira Blight, Emira Blight/Viney
Comments: 18
Kudos: 122





	1. First day Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't got a singular clue on how to make chapters so the only way this fic will get a update is if i figure out how to use technology. Also this is my first fic so feedback would be appreciated :)

From what I’ve gathered from many films, first days at a new school don't really go too well. I haven’t really ever needed to make any big changes in my life, until a few week ago when my mother and step-mum Eda, announced they were moving to a city called Bonesborough on the East of England a few week ago. Moving was quite an easy transfer, with the only thing to go wrong being that the family dog King had chewed up a few of the blankets placed in the back of Eda's car, so it was warm and comfortable while they drove from one side of country to the other. 

You'd think that sitting in a car for numerous hours without a break would be a big issue for someone as hyper-active as myself, but the sights of England themselves were enough to keep me from jumping around in the car. As well as Eda having to move for her job, another reason we moved was because apparently there was a well-known school that took an interest in me and my high grades, although no matter where I go school is just school. Taking notes in a classroom would always be the same, whether it was in Bonesborough or someplace else.

I have to say though, Bonesborough was a big town, despite being in the middle of nowhere. It had a large number of parks, a huge shopping centre and a very big sports team. Everywhere you looked, the Bonesborough FC badge was there, even if it was just on the bumper of someone's car. It seemed like everyone here worshipped the team to me, but I also knew that sport was a good outlet for many people, even if it was just to watch their team play at the end of a stressful day. 'It's very good for morale', her mother would say when she tried to get Luz to play football. 

It wasn't that I hated the idea of sports, it was just the fact that I’d have to deal with jocks, even if I was on their team now. I really hoped that there would be no jocks at Hexside, but it was unlikely. After all, Hexside is mainly known for its all-girls sports academy, where many rising sports stars came from, whether it was Football or Rugby didn't matter, since a lot of the well-known athletes descend from there. On the bright side, it also has amazing science facilities, which is why Luz was invited there in the first place.

A blaring sound erupted from my alarm clock, bringing my inner monologue to a halt. "I've done enough thinking for today, if I'm not careful I might end up being late on my first day, and no one wants that to happen to them. Well maybe rebels but I'm not one of them, I'm just a bad boy!", I said to myself, while I flashed herself some quick gun fingers in the mirror. "Just for luck, I'm going to need it for today," I muttered to myself as I entered the bathroom.

Unsurprisingly, my bathroom was extremely messy. After all, I haven’t cleaned it since we first moved here. I had left out my hairdryer. Deciding to deal with the mess later, she hopped into a quick shower and turned it onto the coldest option. She needed to be awake to fully process what to do at school, after all. Remembering where everything is would be a difficult task if she were half asleep.

After drying up, I put on my uniform. My current uniform was black and grey, since I had yet to actually pick a course at school. To be honest, I didn’t really know what to expect at Hexside. All I knew was that the school was very prestigious, and that I would be expected to perform well. Walking down the stairs, I could smell my favourite breakfast: pancakes and chocolate syrup. My mum would always say that it’s unhealthy to have on multiple occasions, so she would only make it if I had something important coming up.   
“Looking good, kid!”, I heard Eda shout from across the landing. She was curled up of the couch with King, still in her pyjamas since she didn’t have work today. While I wish that I could do that today, I had to be sharp so I wouldn’t make a fool of myself today, but the chances of that happening would be extremely low since I’m often told I’m accident prone. It’s not like it’s my fault that I’m extremely clumsy, I just never seem to be able to keep two feet on the ground.

“Hey Eda, will you be able to take me to school, I don’t feel like getting the bus on the first day?”. I tried to not let my nerves come in through my voice, but the look on Eda’s face told me that I didn’t succeed. “Sure kid, just let me get dressed. I can’t believe you’re making me get dressed for this,” I could try she was trying to joke about and cheer me up before school but it wasn’t working very well.

“Mi hija, what’s the matter?” my mother asked from across the room. She was stood over the oven, with a bowl of pancake batter in one hand, and a pan in the other. “Nothing mom, just first day jitters!”, I spoke, but I could tell she didn’t buy it. This was definitely one of those moments where I wished I didn’t have such a readable face. “Luz, how am I supposed to help if I don’t know what’s bothering you?” She gave me one of those disapproving mother’s glares, the kind that made you guilty for lying. “It’s just what if it’s like it was at my last school, where people look down on me just for being different? I don’t want to be outcast just because I have a different way of approaching things.” 

I could feel my throat tightening as I struggled to not cry. At my last school, my classmates thought that I was just childish because I approached projects in a different way that they did. They also didn’t like that I also got high grades, because they thought that all I did was slack off but that wasn’t true. I actually study very hard, and I can retain information very easily. I just enjoyed being able to rub in the fact I was one of the top students while still being able to relax. But I’m not sure if I can do that here.

“Luz, this school specifically asked for you to join them. I’m sure that there are oddballs there that would be willing to be your friend. After all, kids who have a strict household use school to slack off anyway, so you’re bound to find people who you’ll enjoy being around, and they’ll also like having you around.” She had a proud smile on her face, one that eventually made me smile as well. She wrapped me in a loving embrace, one which was interrupted by king pawing at our legs. A giggle started building up in my chest, which then became much louder when he rolled onto his back, as if he was saying ‘Give me tummy rubs now!’.

As soon as I had finished eating my pancakes Eda had walked down the stairs. Her untamed grey-streaked hair was left to do its own thing, which is unsurprising since it seemed that no matter what she did, her hair would always go back to its normal form. She was wearing a well-worm denim jacket, which was covered in embroidery and patterns. ‘It tells a story’ she’d always say to me when I ask her what each pattern meant, then she’d never elaborate. In typical Eda fashion, she also had on baby blue denim mom-jeans, which completed her look of ‘just because I’m old doesn’t mean I can’t dress well’.

“Come on then, let’s get going kid”, and just like that my nerves had shot right back up. I went to reach for my phone, but my quivering hands almost made me drop it entirely. Luckily, no one seemed to notice. “Have a good day mis amores!” I heard my mother shout from the doorstep, which did nothing to soothe my growing nerves.

Eda’s car arrived at the school way too quickly, and the building was just as I imagined it. Pearly white walls rose up from the ground, making it look more like a palace then a school. Students clamoured around outside the doors, crowds looming menacingly in front of the gates as if they were guards protecting it.

“Listen kid, I’m no good at pep talks,” Eda began, “but I do know a few things about this school. My sister, Lilith, mentors one of the students here. Although we are on bad terms, she told me to warn you of the football team, apparently the captain, Boscha, is ruthless if you happen to cross her in a bad way. So, my word of advice would be to avoid her as well as you can. And Luz,” she placed a hand on my shoulder as she began her next sentence, “I know you can do very well here, it has amazing facilities and brilliant teachers, so I have no doubt you can succeed in whatever class you choose.” The speech, as well as the smile she now had on her lips, was enough to calm my nerves enough so I wouldn’t trip as soon as I got out of the car.

I threw her a small wave as I watched her begin her way back home, and a whole new pit of worry opened up in my stomach. As I was opening my bag so I can get to the Head Teachers office, I accidentally walked into a pair of students. Of course this would happen on my first day.


	2. First Day Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww yes guess who managed to figure out how to use AO3? This gal! Anyways I hope you all enjoy this chapter and feedback would be very much appreciated :)

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?” a gentle voice asked from above me. I must’ve fallen over from the collision. “Of course I’m okay, I’ve had worse tumbles before.” I chuckled awkwardly. The girl wore a dark green uniform, and had on round glasses. A soft smile was gracing her lips, and she was holding out a hand.

Gratefully, I grasped her hand and she shockingly managed to lift me to my feet. “Wow, you’re really strong”. The mysterious girl went pink in the cheeks, and raised her spare hand to the nape of her neck. “Thank you”, she spoke out as she giggled, “My names Willow and this here,” she politely gestured to the boy next to her, “is Gus.” Gus was politely waving in my direction. “Well it’s a pleasure to meet you both, I’m Luz!”

After our introductions, we walked into the school. Inside the school was exactly as I expected. Polished marble laid out the path of the school, so well maintained that there wasn’t a scuff mark in sight. Students didn’t seem to touch each other, with the corridors being so wide. ‘This doesn’t seem that bad at all’, I thought, but of course my luck had to run out at some point.

“Hey nerds!” a boisterous voice called out from behind us. I felt Willow grimace beside me, and I instantly knew that this couldn’t be good. “What do you want, Boscha?” she questioned. ‘This is the girl Eda warned me about’ I remembered, and I could instantly tell why.

She wore her captain’s jersey with pride, as if it meant she was untouchable. An arrogant smirk danced across her face, accompanied with a pointed finger. Power seemed to ooze from her posture, like she knew she controlled the school. Of course, the captain was never seen without her following.

A tanned girl with black and grey hair stood proudly behind her side, wearing an innocent smile while her eternally dark eyes stared us down, like she was trying to lure us closer to her so she could take us down without an issue. 

But further behind those two was possibly the most beautiful person I have ever seen. The girls pale and fair skin glistened in the sunlight peeling in from the windows, making her look angelic in ways I would have thought impossible before this moment. Green hair framed her face like it was a portrait, highlighting her autumn eyes. Everything about her seemed to embody nature in some way. 

Displeasure was plastered upon her face, like she didn’t condone her friend’s behaviour, yet she made no moves to stop the two from doing anything. It seemed like she was trying to avoid being brought into the confrontation all together, distancing herself more and more with each passing second.

“Don’t you know it’s rude to point at people, especially in public areas.” I retorted. Gus and Willow gave me a look that looked more suitable to a murder scene, indicating that I had done something very bad.

Instantly, Boscha was in front of me, her once-perfect hair slightly frazzled from being brushed out of the way of her face. “Okay, since you’re new here I’m going to give you a quick rundown of how this school works.” I tried to choke out a response, but she raised a finger to stop anything from coming out.

“Firstly, no one ever talks back to anyone on the football team, especially the captain. That’s basically social suicide. Secondly, a word of advice”, she stared at Willow and Gus, “I’d find a better group of losers to tag along with, otherwise you can kiss any kind of popularity bye-bye. And finally,” She stepped even closer into my personal space, “if you think that you can do anything to bring me down, I’d stop that train of thought right now since it’d be impossible for the likes of you.”

Our noses were practically touching now, chocolate brown orbs staring right into empty grey balls. A battle was unravelling, each pair of eyes urging the other to back down. Eventually, I backed down, but not before retorting something to get under her skin.

“If you really think I’d listen to anything you spewed out of your rotting mouth, then you’re stupider then I thought. I guess the saying ‘muscles for brains’ is only reserved for a special few”. Instantly, her arrogant smirk turned into a face of shock, like she’s never had anyone speak back to her before.

I was expecting her to try and retaliate, but instead it was the girl behind them who spoke up first. “Boscha, Skara, we should just leave and go to where we need to be. After all, you have all year to continue this.” She sent a disapproving look to both her friends and I, then swiftly turned around, not caring if the pair were following her or not.

“You better start watching your back, new girl, because these two years aren’t going to be enjoyable for you at all.” Boscha then barged my shoulder, before her and Skara (presumably) followed the mysterious girl around the corner.

Gus looked at me with a panicked expression. “Why would you do that! Boscha made our lives here bad before, now we’re basically nothing but dirt under her shoe. Goodbye any form of popularity, it was nice pretending to know you.” Honesty, I didn’t even know what was so bad about what I’d done.

“Gus, I couldn’t just stand there and watch as she picked on you. She’s a bully, and she needed to be put in her place!” Pleading with him didn’t seem to stop his panic, but fortunately Willow seemed to be grateful. She placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

“Gus, don’t worry. Boscha literally cannot do anything worse then what she did last year. The only difference now is that we have Luz here with us instead.” A small smile began forming on my lips, before I remembered something important.

“Oh cramity, I’m supposed to be meeting with the principal in his office, you wouldn’t happen to know the way there would either of you?” Luckily, we currently weren’t too far off. According to Gus’ directions, it was just back down the hallway and to the right. ‘The same way the green-haired girl went’, I thought absentmindedly. 

I knocked politely on the Principals door, and judging on the fact that there was no reply, I entered. The room was quite small, and there were files thrown haphazardly across the room. In the middle of the quaint room was a worn desk, and behind it a greying man was sat there.

“Ah, you must be Luz Noceda, a pleasure to meet you. My name’s Hieronymus Bump, and I am the Principal of this school.” He offered a wrinkling hand, which I shook in what I hope was a respectful manner. Atop his desk was a folder simply labelled ‘Luz’. 

‘It’s probably just my timetable and a few notes from my last school, nothing too serious’ I tried telling myself in an attempt to calm down, which was surprisingly working. Suddenly, the door opened again, and the mysterious girl who was with Boscha entered the room.

“Amity, you’ve finally arrived! This here is Luz, and you’ll be showing her around the school today.” I cringed internally, and the tension in the room sparked when our eyes met, one pair frantically searching for something to focus on and the other were calm and collected. Again, her voice captured all of my attention.

“It would be my pleasure, Sir.”


	3. The Tour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, thank you all so much for the Kudos', I didn't expect to get so many lmao :)

I'm seriously starting to think I’ve been cursed. Not only have I made myself the enemy of the most popular girl in school, I’ve somehow managed to become stuck with one of her lackeys. Albeit one of the kinder ones.

“Before you start the tour,” Bump began, “I would like to bring up the issue of your classes. The only course I know you want to take is science, but there are four separate subjects within that. And it’s unheard of someone choosing more than one.”

“Is it possible for me to take all four? I think only having one subject would be a bit boring.” Both Bump and Amity stared at me in disbelief, like I’d just stated that I’ve been to another realm before. Well, in my dreams I have.

Eventually, Bump seemed to pulled himself to a conclusion. “I have to say Luz, you’ve got such good grades that it would be criminal to not allow you to go through with this decision. Very well, if you come to me after your tour, I should have your timetable ready but you may need to wait a few days until we can get your uniform, but other than that everything should be fine.”

Shockingly, Amity was the first to speak up. “Surely you can’t be serious, Principal? She’s already caused an argument within her first hour of being here, now you want to allow her to take all four subjects, she’s a hazard to this school!”

Where I would’ve normally felt angered, I actually didn’t feel mad at all. Actually, the comment actually made me feel rather playful. “It sounds to me like someone’s afraid I’ll take their top spot. Or, they’re jealous because I’ll be the standout when I get the best grades.” 

Her face contorted to resemble that of a pumpkin, with lines forming from a scowl running deep into her face. Red blossomed over her face, not allowing her calmness from before to come back. In all honesty, any form of punishment was worth it to see Little Miss Perfect pull such a stupid face.

Before she could retaliate, Bump stopped the argument from going on any further. “Calm down you two, Luz will only be taking the courses she wants if she manages to pass all her entrance exams, which is what she’ll be doing once her classes start.” That’s fair.

“And Amity,” he glares at her, “do try to be kinder to strangers, for all you know they could turn out to be your greatest ally.” And with that, he ushered us both out of the door and closed it without any hesitation.

Well, this was going to be an awkward hour.

For the majority of the tour, it was all just Amity taking about each different course that wasn’t science with feigned interest, while I tried to recuperate that same amount in my replies. It was pretty much a one-sided conversation.

That was until we finally reached the science block, and it was amazing. High quality equipment for each respective course was in a classroom that belonged to it, and it was so carefully cared for that there wasn’t so much as a chip in the paint.

Amity was still trailing on about how much the school had splurged on the equipment, but I’d stopped listening a while ago. I didn’t need to hear every single figure to know that it amounted to a lot.

Absentmindedly I wondered towards a microscope, the slide from before still left in there. As I went to get a closer look, a rough grab from behind halted me. “Do you care to explain what you’re doing, Luz? You don’t have permission to use those yet.”

I whipped my head around to look at Amity, but I underestimated how close she was to me and our foreheads accidentally clashed. Reeling from the collision, I stumbled forward and fell into Amity. Surprisingly, she was strong enough to hold us both upright without much of an issue, and she helped upright me.

Getting a closer look at her face, I saw that light freckles were splashed across her cheeks, like they were far away stars in the galaxy. A strong blush was working its way up her face, making her look like a tomato. The thought of her as a tomato was enough to make me start laughing, which she didn’t clearly appreciate.

She grunted loudly then stormed off outside the classroom, and I decided that the tour was over so I made my way over to the Principals office. It never occurred to me how lonely these hallways are when you’re walking them by yourselves. 

Turning onto the corridor that held the Principal’s Office, I didn’t have time to prepare myself for the scene that was unfolding in front of me.

Amity was being tormented by what seemed to be two identical second years. To be honest, if it wasn’t for the fact they were of opposite genders, I think it would’ve been impossible for me to tell them apart.

“So, tell us Mittens,” the boy starts, “is the new student as uptight as you are, or is she actually capable of relaxing and having fun?” He leant forward with his right hand under his chin. Within the instant Amity’s face had become red again, but it was different from the one earlier in the classroom.

She was shaking, as if she couldn’t contain her anger. To make things even worse, the other twin had spotted me from the end of the corridor. It seemed that I had no other choice but to go towards the pair.

I fumbled my steps a few times, and almost completely fell over before I reached the unlikely trio. Upon closer inspection, the second years bore some familiar resemblance to Amity, and it then became obvious to me that these were more than likely her siblings.

Amity turned to me with such a ferocious look that I thought I was doing something completely wrong, until the female twin started to laugh. “Oh Mittens, why didn’t you tell us that she was so cute? You weren’t planning on hiding her from us, were you?”

Her question made Amity turn scarlet once again, and I was beginning to think that she wasn’t used to such embarrassment. Seriously, how can someone blush so much within 90 minutes?

“Edric, Emira, please just leave us alone,” she practically pleaded, “it’s her first day and you both already cause enough trouble for the school, and I daren’t imagine what trouble you would cause if you started to involve her in your little pranks.” Once again, she gave me a pointed look, before taking a deep breath and moving to enter the Principal’s office.

After a few seconds, again I became the main source of attention to the two twins. 

“So, cutie,” a flustering blush began to form on my face, but I kept my cool, “I haven’t seen you here before, so I’m guessing you’re from out of town. I’m Emira, and this dunce here,” the boy whipped his head around and exclaimed with a ‘hey!’ before returning to peering into the classrooms along the hallway, “is Edric. We are the older siblings of Miss Uptight, but we can actually have fun!”

Confusion started to spread throughout me. What do I have that interests them?

“I’m Luz Noceda, and I’m here because I was offered a scholarship. But I have to ask, what do you want with me?” A joyful grin was growing on Emira’s face, as if she was waiting for me to ask her that.

“Well, I’m sure you’ve realised that Mittens acts as if she is above everyone else, and we want to knock her off her high horse. So, we were wondering if you were up for coming to the library tonight and pull a few pranks on her, so she’ll leave you alone for the rest of the school year.”

Curiosity flowed through my veins after hearing the deal. Could this stop her from messing with my friends and I? My brain told me that this was a bad idea, and could potentially, no definitely make our relationship worse, but my heart told me to go for it and annoy her to my greatest ability.

Ultimately, I decided that Amity couldn’t exactly make things worse, since it seemed like she avoided confrontations anyways. “I’ll do it, just give me a time and I’ll be there.” The twins practically jumped with glee, and it seemed like this was extremely important to them.

“Well, Amity goes to the library as soon as school ends, so we were thinking maybe around five-ish, so we have time to get dressed out of our uniform.” I nodded my head in agreement. There was no point in me going home to change, since I’m not in my actual uniform yet.

“I’ll probably already be in the library, since I need to see if they have the new Good Witch Azura book, and there’s no point in me changing since I only have to wear this for another day or two.” I also remembered something important. “Oh yeah, we should exchange numbers so I know when to expect you.”

“That’s a brilliant idea, Luz!” Said Edric as he patted my back. I gave them both my number and we then said our farewells. As I went to open the door, Amity exited and we made direct eye contact. It was long and awkward, and I could feel her golden eyes burning a hole through the back on my head.

Seriously, what have I done to piss that girl off so badly?

Eventually, she cleared her throat and left without saying a word to me. When I entered the Principal and I once again exchanged pleasantries, but I left as soon as I got my timetable and went to my lesson.

The day sped by and eventually it was the final lesson of the day, Chemistry. So far, I’d been given a small test to do for each subject and I was extremely confident I had done extremely well. This chemistry one was no different.

When I heard the final bell ring I practically sped out of the classroom and text Eda to not bother picking me up, since I was off to the library. Of course, she had to remind me that I had no clue where the library was, so I had to search it up before actually leaving the school grounds.

Luckily, it was a five-minute walk from the school, and I scored bonus points for not having seen Amity on my way there. Now, all I had to do was find and read the new Good Witch Azura until it hit 5.

But, as I walked through the fantasy isle, I heard a familiar voice reading to a group of toddlers, and I couldn’t stop myself from peering into the room where it was coming from.


	4. Update

This is just a small update with the fic!  
I’ve decided that I’m going to stop writing in first person and instead write in third.


	5. Mischief in the Library

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think from now on, that I'm going to alternate between the First and Third person while writing this fic. As always, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Peering her head around the white-washed wall, Luz couldn’t believe what she was seeing. The ice-queen herself, Amity Blight, was acting out a scene from a children’s book.

Whenever she was playing the part of a knight, she’d but on a brave face and speak in a polite and respectful tone. Her stance would become ridged, and would pretend to swing a song around during battle scenes. And when she was the princess, she’d become more relaxed and carefree.

Scared of getting caught, but too enthralled to leave, Luz went and hid behind a bookshelf. While debating whether or not to tell the twins about Amity’s secret, she didn’t notice that the session had ended. Ultimately, she took the high road and decided to let Amity have this little secret.

Unfortunately, however, she took too long while making a decision and was caught red handed. Now that the pair were both alone, Amity wasn’t afraid to act more viciously. “Just what do you think you’re doing!” she scream-whispered while throwing around hand gestures to express how furious she was. “This was supposed to be my safe haven, but much like a parasite, you’ve wormed yourself into my business once again.”

A guilty expression started to spread across Luz’s face, and she hung her head down low. An apology started to form within her throat, but Amity wasn’t interested. Instead, she shot a disappointing look at the shameful girl and left. Luz didn’t even bother to follow her, but instead returned to finding the Good Witch Azura book, albeit with less enthusiasm.

After about an hour, Luz was barely ten pages into the book. Wrapping her head around embarrassing Amity like that was proving difficult, and she found that she felt more shameful about her actions then proud. But during her small breakdown, she got a notification off her phone.

Judging from the fact it was an unknown number, she assumed it was one of the twins. Luz now had about 15 minutes until she had to meet the twins outside, so she took her time while going to the front desk so she could purchase the book.

Luckily, the librarian was still sat behind her desk. Several stacks of returned books surrounded her in pillars, but she seemed unbothered by them as she still had her nose in another book. Sensing that Luz was there, she silently scanned the Azura book, accepted the money, then returned to her book as if nothing happened.

Noticing that she still had about 5 minutes until the twins arrived, she silently walked around the library. She observed the other people there, and noticed another girl wearing the school uniform reading a book about Beast Keeping. 

Her uniform was both dark blue and orange, and a fish hook was planted in her right ear. Chocolate brown hair was tied back into a messy bun, bangs framing her face perfectly and highlighting her symmetrical face.

Luz was going to carry on exploring the library, but two familiar greenheads entered the building. Immediately, their attention was on Luz and they approached her with confident steps.

They ran up to Luz and she found herself blushing. Being surrounded by two insanely attractive people would be difficult upon her poor soul. “Yo, Luz, have you seen Amity yet? She should be somewhere around here.” Edric wore a goofy smile, and Luz found herself feeling guilty once again when she thought of her.

“I haven’t seen her at all, but that shouldn’t get us down!” She half lied. In complete honesty, Luz didn’t actually see where Amity had gone after her reading session. “We could always just do small pranks inside of the library until she turns up?” 

The idea had caught the twin’s interests and they began plotting amongst themselves, and Luz let them take the reign since they had way more experience. After all, Luz never intentionally gets in trouble, it’s always accidental.

Eventually, the trio decide that it would be better to torment the staff, not the actual visitors to the library. Nevertheless, it was still as enjoyable, and they spent the next hour playing games with the shelf stacker, as they worked to keep taking the books of the shelf off while the man was stacking them.

Shockingly, it took him about 8 minutes to figure out what was happening, and when he caught them, he decided to chase Edric, giving the pair of girls a large amount of time to break off and hide together. Their laughs echoed in throughout the empty part of the vast library, where they expected no one to be.

While the duo was looking for a hiding place, the girl with the fish hook in her ear walked down the exit of the isle. Momentarily, Emira stopped in her path, which didn’t go unnoticed by Luz. It took her a second, but she eventually started to piece together that Emira was attracted to the mystery girl.

Giddily, she nudged Emira’s arm with her elbow. “Go talk to her,” she started, “I doubt that Amity’s still here since we haven’t seen her at all, and I think we’ve pranked the poor staff enough for one day.” 

Luz gave Emira an encouraging smile, to which she recuperated. “Thanks, cutie. I’ll see you at school.” A blush started to form on Luz’s cheeks at the nickname, and it became even worse when she realised where she was.

Towers of romance books surrounded her in the dimly lit area of the building, the light being blocked by the gigantic shelves. She was going to exit the area, when she noticed odd about one of the shelves. 

There was a seemingly pointless smaller shelf in front of it, one that seemed to be used a lot despite no one ever really coming to this part of the library. Curiously, she started pulling at the different books, until she eventually pulled at one that acted like a secret lever.

Slowly, a secret door began opening, and Luz was in awe. Inside was well-cared for, with a personal desk and couch. Collectable books were stored inside a glass cabinet, and upon closer inspection, there wasn’t even a single fingerprint of the cabinet.

There was another, much smaller cabinet on the wall to the left of Luz, and she couldn’t believe what was inside. Special edition books of the Good Witch Azura books 1-3 were stored, and in immaculate condition as well.

She approached the case, but was interrupted by someone clearing their throat at the doorway. Luckily, it was just Edric, who had managed to escape the member of staff. Breathing a sigh of relief, Luz carried on towards the cabinet.

Edric claimed that this was probably Amity’s secret hideout, which would explain as to why she can spend hours at the library without being seen. Immediately, he went straight to finding her diary, which caused Luz to feel uneasy.

Luz decided to look around the secret lair, and a small leather book was covered with loose notes. Unluckily, Edric had noticed her moving something about, and snuck up behind her. “What have you got there, Luz?” She tried to hide the worn book by bringing it closer to her, but Edric had managed to wrap a hand around her and pull it towards him.

Eventually, a tug-of-war challenge broke between the two, both battling to keep the book. Edric, while older, wasn’t much stronger than Luz, so it was a pretty fair fight. However, Luz lost her balance and tumbled forward, scattering the contents of the page all over the wooden floor.

Luz also had another unfortunate run of luck when Amity Blight herself entered the room.

Complete disbelief was showing on her face, which eventually turned to a look of melancholy. “Amity, this isn’t what it looks like, I swear!” It seemed that no matter how much Luz pleaded with her, Amity didn’t seem to buy that it was an accident. To make matters even worse, the member of staff the trio were tormenting earlier had returned, and had a handful of security guards in tow.

At that moment, Luz received a text from Eda, telling her she was 5 minutes away from the library. “Okay, I’ve got a way out,” she told Edric, “we go to my step-mum’s car, which should be here in 5 minutes. She probably won’t have an issue with us going to my house, as long as we don’t get her in trouble as well.” He nodded in acknowledgement. 

The pair were preparing to flee the moment they were noticed by the guards, but Amity said something unexpected. “Can I come too. It’s just that I’ll get in trouble for being seen with you both.” She now had a scowl on her face, like she was embarrassed to need any help.

“I can’t see why not, but we’ll probably be going straight to my house, so you’ll need to organise your way back home.” Amity’s face became a little bit redder, and she nodded meekly in agreement. “Okay then, let’s breakout!” A loud whoop escaped from Edric’s mouth, and the unlikely trio ran towards the exit of the library.

They bobbed and weaved throughout the shelves, trying to escape the onslaught of guards, but Amity managed to get caught by one. “Hey, maggot-brain!” the sound of a book being tossed echoed in the air, and it landed squarely on the back of his head, sending both him and Amity to the floor.

The officer stayed down and stood there, in all her glory, was Luz Noceda, with her hands balled into fists resting on her hips, looking like a superhero. She offered Amity a helping hand, which she gratefully took, and they bolted out of the library, hand in hand.

As they bolted out of the library, they saw that Emira was still outside, talking with someone. Luz recognised it was the girl with the fish hook earring, and that they both looked awfully chummy. The girl had her arm wrapped around Em’s shoulders, and they were both laughing, their faces extremely close together.

However, their sweet moment was ruined when Ed shouted to get Em’s interest, so they could all go to Luz’s house for a swift getaway. Eda had parked her car further down the road, so the library wouldn’t recognise it later on.

“So kid, what trouble did you get into today?” questioned Eda as they all jumped into the car. Luz got the passenger seat, while the siblings were sat in the back, with Amity in the middle. “Oh my word, that may have been the most fun I’ve had all year!” Luz practically screamed back to her.

“And what exactly was it that you did? And don’t worry about Camilia finding out, I know how to keep a secret.” Her right eyebrow arched while waiting for a reply, which basically came simultaneously from everyone.

Amity was complaining about being caught up in the trio’s mess, Emira gushed about the girl, a second-year who was called Viney, and Edric and Luz recounted the moments leading up to them getting caught. Overall, it seemed like the atmosphere in the car had lightened up, with banter and tormenting being exchanged between the passengers.

Time seemed to fly by, and they ended up at the Noceda-Clawthorne household all too quickly. Everyone entered the living room like it was second nature, even Amity had seemed to have calmed down from her hissy fit and was now enjoying herself.

The siblings and Luz bantered between themselves, with Amity joining in every now and again. Then, Luz suddenly remembered something.” I’ll be right back; I’m just going to go grab something.”

She sprinted up the wooden stairs, with King at her heels, and hastily entered her room. Digging through her stacks of books, she eventually found what she was looking for. Her footsteps echoed throughout the building because she was stomping around with excitement, and she was told off my Eda, who was watching TV in her room.

Luz quickly apologised then ran back down the stairs, with the book in her hands. Amity was sat on the chair in between the two sofas, and was scrolling through her phone. 

“Hey, Amity, I noticed that you only have the first 3 books, and I thought that as a way to apologise for ruining your day today you could borrow mine. And, before you day no, I’ve read this so many times that I remember it word for word.” She placed the book on the small table besides the chair, and waited for the green-haired girl’s response.

Silently, Amity stood up and wrapped her arms around Luz. The embrace only lasted for a few seconds before she pulled away, her cheeks becoming flushed. “Thank you, Luz. I can’t even begin to describe how important this is to me. And from now on, I’ll try my best to make Boscha leave you and your friends alone.” The pair shared a friendly smile, which ended when there was a honk from outside.

“Well, that must be your ride then.” Luz opened the front door for them all to exit. Both twins patted her shoulder as they left, and Amity just smiled warmly at her. “You’re welcome back anytime!” She said as she waved in the direction of the car.

Gently closing the door, she walked back into the living room and laid down on the sofa. Her mother walked in after she started watching Netflix, and she looked exhausted. Darkened bags hung heavily under her eyes, and her arms were basically limp at her side.

“Hola Mami, rough day?” Luz asked as she went to hug her mother. Working as a nurse was extremely tough on her mother, since she had to care for Luz and work horrifically long hours. However, since she had married Eda, she could focus more on getting through her shift without having to pick Luz up every time she got in trouble. 

“Do I ever have a day where I don’t feel exhausted after it?” She chuckled, then announced she was going upstairs to shower. With nothing else left to do, Luz headed upstairs and resumed with reading the fifth Good Witch Azura book. Now that she had finally started to build a positive relationship with Amity, Luz could finally focus on reading her book, and eventually found herself having a peaceful slee


	6. House of Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a Trigger Warning for this chapter, since it makes some reference to abuse and homophobia, so please read at your own risk.

Going home after spending time at Luz’s home reminded Amity how cold her own life was. The second Amity and her siblings entered the butler’s car, the warmth from earlier left. Tension was eerily building up the atmosphere as they approached the manor, and the once cheery laughter from the twins was replaced with awkward silence, one that didn’t fit them at all.

Amity had hidden the Good Witch Azura book that Luz had generously lent her in her bag, hoping that her parents don’t find out that she now owned it. She still remembered the paralysing fear her parents had inflicted into her when they tore apart her first GWA book and threw it in the fire. 

That wasn’t the last time her parents had punished her for enjoying something that might ruin her grades, and eventually Amity learned to keep everything she enjoyed to herself, not wishing for it to be destroyed by her parents.

She often felt envious of the twins, because in their parent’s eyes both of them were perfect. Every time they were told off in school, they would manage to get them out of it and rewarded them for everything else they did well. 

But that wasn’t the case with Amity.

If something wasn’t completely perfect, her night would be spent in total darkness, her parent’s punishment for her being unable to perform to their standards. If she ever-so-slightly spoke against them, she would be rewarded with a slap across the cheek. And, if the school reported so much as a slipping grade, any form of communication with her ‘friends’, who were just children to her parent’s business partners, would be taken away from her until she became top of the class again.

Slowly, Amity started to accept the fact her life is always going to be like this until she could leave it all behind.

As the car rolled up to the main gate, Amity realised that both her mother’s and father’s cars were missing. “Thank fuck they’re out of town.” She muttered under her breath, but because of the silence, the twins heard her. Shock was plastered on their faces, to which she replied with “What, you never heard a swear word before?” The joke managed to lighten the mood within the vehicle a small amount, and Amity was able to preserve some of her good mood from earlier.

Entering the manor was so much different then entering Luz’s house. Where family photos of loving memories clung to every space on the wall, in her house they were painfully bare, as if to remind her that nothing loving ever came out of being here. Instead of a bright welcoming from a mix-match of colours, all Amity could see was neutral colours, none too light or too dark. 

Oh, how she couldn’t wait to leave this life behind.

Oftentimes, the pale girl found herself wondering if there were a caring bone in her parents’ bodies. They always vocalised their thoughts on anything different to what they were used to, and always tried to push their beliefs onto the twins and her. In fact, because of her parents, she had to leave and hurt her ex-best friend Willow so that both her dads could keep their jobs.

When she thinks of how she has hurt Willow in the past, every bone in her body pleads for her to apologise, and explain as to why she had done it in the first place. But then her ever-annoying brain always reasoned with her and provided evidence as to why that would be a bad idea, and that she should deal with the agony for a little while longer, until she was sure that her parents could cause no harm to the Park family.

A small tap from Edric broke her apart from her thoughts, to which she was grateful for. “So, do you still hate Luz?” he said with a shit-eating grin on his face. An unnoticeable blush was making its way across her face, which made her feel nervous for some reason. ‘Why am I blushing over Luz?’ she questioned, then thought back to when she saved her from the guard, to her ridiculous nerdy pose, and then to her warm hands, which were slightly bigger than her own.

“Honestly, she’s not as bad as I thought she would be. Sure, she has a knack for invading my privacy but I feel like she’s going to be doing that for everyone soon enough.” A sheepish smile slowly worked its way onto her face, and Emira gave her a funny look, like she was figuring something out, but Ed still seemed to be wrapping his head around something.

“Amity, what’s going to happen to your hideout? I’d feel bad for you losing your safe space.” His lips were pursed, like her was deeply troubled by it. Em, however, looked more puzzled. ‘She wasn’t in the library for the chase scene, which means that she also didn’t know about Luz rescuing her from the guard. At least I won’t get teased for it then.’ “I already pay the librarian a small amount of my allowance so I can still use it, so I guess I’ll just have to give him a small amount more for this month.”

He seemed satisfied with that answer, then announced that he was going to bed. Em, however, decided to stick around and follow her into the kitchen, and started preparing a sandwich. “Hey, Emira, please may I have Luz’s number? I need to thank her again for gifting me this book.” Emira’s face became sly, and replied with “Yeah sure, just don’t stay up all night flirting with her.”

Amity was gobsmacked, and practically choked on air. “What on Earth do you mean, I’m not even gay Em! Anyways, how was your library date with, what was her name, Viney?” It was Emiras turn to be embarrassed. “Hey, this isn’t about me, I was teasing you! But I’ll only answer if you tell me the real reason you want her number.”

Honestly, it was unfair how often Em could get out of a situation because she was surprisingly good at bartering with people. “Alright, but you have to go first, since you started the teasing session.” Her face suddenly resembled a love-struck puppy, with a small pout and rosy cheeks. “Well,” she started, “we only actually spoke tonight because of Luz. I’d seen her around in school, but I didn’t actually know who she was. So, she told me to just treat it like a normal conversation, and it worked! We spent the night talking about anything, and before you all came running out of the library, she invited me to go on a date with her to the cinemas, and watch the new Marvel movie, and oh my gosh I was so happy Amity that I couldn’t stop laughing, and it was my real laugh as well!”

Two different emotions bloomed in Amity after hearing that story. Mainly, she was proud and happy for her sister, since it’s not every day you hear a Blight be this happy. But, deep down there was a small, disgusting feeling that made her feel extremely uncomfortable.

It was jealousy. 

Why couldn’t that be her? What had Amity done to deserve such a bland life, with every aspect of her life being controlled by her parents, where she couldn’t go and have fun if it wasn’t with her ‘friends’. She pushed her feelings aside to deal with later, and instead continued the conversation.

“Wow, who knew you were such a sap.” Emira barked a laugh, and playfully shoved her younger sister in the shoulder. A small shoving contest broke out between the two, which ended when Em gave in, unable to keep up with the ex-captain of the Football team. “Anyhow, shouldn’t you be keeping up your end of the bargain?” A gentle blush once again appeared on Amity’s face, and she’s learned that it’s pointless to try hiding it.

“Well, I don’t know anyone else who enjoys the Good Witch Azura books, and Luz seems like she’d be fun to be around. And, she’d be my first friend since Willow.” A somber look encased her, and Em gave her a few comforting pats on the back. But then, she said something unexpected.

“So, care to explain that hug? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you hug someone before, especially someone you hated a few hours prior.” Smugness ran rampant over her face, and Amity couldn’t believe the nerve she had. “You know what, I think I’ve had enough teasing for one night, so I am going to sleep. I’ll see you in the morning.”

As she exited the kitchen, she turned off the lights just to spite her sister. She giggled when she heard her sister’s protests, but didn’t hear her turn the lights back on. “Weirdo.”

After what felt like countless hours of trying to sleep, Amity gave up on the idea and instead went to read Luz’s book. Upon opening the book, she couldn’t say she was too surprised as to what she saw.

It seemed like Luz had forgotten to take her drawings out of the book, so Amity could see all her self-insert fanart of her dressed as Luzura. Giggles tried to escape from her chest, but she managed to keep them under control. Instead of reading the book, she instead spent time looking at the drawings Luz had left behind, finding a certain enjoyment out of seeing them.

Before she could realise what was happening, a tear escaped from her eyes. Eventually, the unstoppable force that was her pent-up emotions wreaked havoc inside her ribcage and pounded against her heart. Who’d of thought that the Amity Blight would break down over something so meaningless.

Except, it wasn’t at all.

Although it had only been a day since she met Luz, every time she looked at her she was reminded of the lack of childhood she was given. When Luz was goofing off with her friends, the best that she got was watching Boscha ruthlessly bully someone, unable to intervene in case word got to her parents that she was ignoring their rules.

Panic was attacking her insides, her vision slowly becoming blurry. Short, jagged breaths filled the silent void that was her room. Darkness surrounded everywhere that she looked, like it was some unescapable prison. ‘Much like this house’ she sneered to no-one. Amity didn’t even realise when her brother had come in, woken up by her panic attack. ‘I hate them!’ echoed around in her head, but she’d never act upon those thoughts, not wishing to be hurt again.

Having dealt with this before, Ed carefully walks up to Amity, careful not to startle her. Slowly, he sat on the edge of her bed, offering an open hand ready to calm her down. She practically fell into Ed’s lap, resting her head on his leg. Shivers ran up and down her entire body from the uneasiness that was permanently surrounding her. He drew a pointless pattern of circles, with no sense of direction on her back, but it always seemed to calm her down.

Gradually, her breaths became more even, and Ed, after sometime, asked if she’d like him to text Em to come and join her in the room. She nodded wordlessly, and after about a minute had passed, a sleepy Em walked into the room. 

Without uttering a sound, she crawled to the other side of Amity and once she was comfortable, Amity had cuddled up to her side, much less tense then before. Ed was still drawing on her back, but had noticeably slowed down. 

One by one, the siblings fell asleep in a big cuddlefest, dreading the next day of school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe in Blight Sibling Supremacy and no one can change my mind.


End file.
